


Obedience

by theboardwalkbody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral, PWP, Sexual Servitude, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Loki's first orders of business as king is to call upon the services of a maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

There she was, naked before him and kneeling. Oh, he did love to make them kneel. He sat on his throne overly content with the way things had all worked out in his favor. He got himself a kingdom, a throne, and now a servant. Sure, he'd had servants all his life, but none were as beautiful as the one before him now.

She stared up at him, slumped on his throne of gold with his legs spread wide. She wondered if any respectable king would ever actually sit like that and figured that they wouldn't. No king is supposed to slump on their throne like a boy who had been punished. She would have said something about it, but she knew that this was not the man who she should be talking back to.

“You two may leave. I am not to be disturbed, understand?” He said. The two guard behind her turned and walked out of the giant golden doors. “Come here.” he ordered her.

She rose, slowly, timidly, and walked a few steps toward the throne until she reached a step.

“Closer.” he said. “Come all the way up.”

She could hardly breathe. She was surprised she was able to make it up the steps without collapsing, but she had, and now she stood, naked before the throne in which the new king sat.

“You are scared.” the king said. “There is no need to be. I have called upon you for pleasure, not for harm.”

“Some might see that as harm.” she whispered.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, his voice taking on a darker note.

“One should not be called upon for pleasure unless one seeks it.” she told him, her voice wavering.

His green eyes narrowed. “But I am your king and you shall remember your place.”

“A king should know his boundaries before ever becoming a king.” she told him, voice gaining some confidence.

He reached out and she was just close enough for her to grab her arm. He was leaning forward on the throne now and he pulled her so that she was mere inches from his face. “You WILL remember your place, do you hear me?”

All confidence she was gaining had fled.

“I said, do you hear me?” His grip on her arm tightened and became painful.

“Yes.” she breathed, hardly audibly.

“Yes, what?” he hissed.

“Yes, my king.” she said. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to drop but she would not let them.

“Good.” he said, pushing her away as he slumped in the chair once again.  
The force of the push almost made her fall over backwards, but she managed to regain her balance by holding her arms out to the sides. When she stopped staring at her feet, making sure they were going to stay on the ground, she saw the king staring at her nakedness with a smirk on his lips. She'd known that smirk well, he seemed to have been born with it, and it made her sick.

“Now, I want you to come closer.” he told her.

She couldn't breathe, but she did as he said. She knew she had no choice. She stepped closer to him until there was no room for her to get any closer.

“Now...kneel.” his voice was deep and husky. The tears were threatening to show themselves again, but again she pushed them away.

She did as she was told and knelt between the kings spread legs. With a wave of his hand his pants had dematerialized before her eyes. Any other time she would have been intrigued by this magic, but now, kneeling in front of an unworthy king, she was not. He was on display before her now. Never would she have guessed that he was so well endowed. If she didn't know better she would have joked he must have been part giant. But now, knowing what he was about to make her do, this was no time for cheap, raunchy jokes.

“Don't worry, it might seem overwhelming, but I'm sure you can handle it.” a soft chuckle ended his statement.

She didn't move. She didn't think she could.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Please. Your. King.” he growled dangerously at her.

When she still didn't move he leaned forward again, grabbed her hair and pulled her face up towards his. “Now.” he ordered.

He let go of her hair and she dropped to her knees again. Her lip quivered and she almost lost the battle between her tears and her will to hold them back. Almost.

But she did what she was told. She straightened her back and grabbed his long, thick cock. She began stroking it, slowly at first, but increasing speed. She grabbed him with her other hand and used both to pump him. Looking up at him she found his eyes closed and he was biting at his lip to hold his moans back. Oh, how she swore she would get revenge on him for this. But for now she did what she had to do.

She lowered her mouth to the head of his cock and gave a quick lick to his tip. A sudden exhale from him drew her gaze back up to his face. His eyes were open and he was watching her intently now.

She lowered her mouth again, this time taking in the whole head and sucking gently. She was still using her hand to stroke his base, and started using the other to massage his balls. A moan escaped his lips.

She knew there was no way she was going to fit his entire length in her mouth. She wondered how she was going to deal with the thickness, as well. She did what she could, though, and took in as much of him as she could handle while continuing to stroke his base with her hand. When she needed a breath she would pull off of him and lick along his entire shaft before returning him to her mouth. His eyes still watched her, she could have sworn they got darker as the carnal hunger of his lust filled them. He thrust up in her mouth when her eyes met his. She choked, she couldn't handle all of him and a smirk crossed his lips once again.

“Stop.” he said. His command was hardly anything more than a breath, surely that's not what he was going for, but it's what he got all the same. He waited a moment for the strength in his voice to return before continuing. “Stand up.”

She did.

“Good. Now you see how obedience is more fun, do you not?”

She was angry, but kept it from her voice as she answered. “Yes, my king.”

That smirk again. How she wanted to slap it clean off his face.

He sat up and grabbed her hips. He easily lifted her up and pulled him on to his lap. He slid two fingers into her and she was surprised at how easily he entered her. She may not have wanted any of this, but her body had other plans, apparently.

“I knew you would enjoy this.” he smiled before leaning closer to her and sucking on one of her nipples.

It was too much for her. The feeling of his tongue flicking her nipple as he sucked on it on top of the feeling of his long, skilled fingers deep inside of her was enough to force a moan from her lips. She bit her lip hard to try and stop it but it was too late. He pulled his mouth away from her tit. “Don't fight it, it'll be more fun if you don't.”

He ran his free hand down her body as he looked over her again. He wanted to see every inch of her and imbed it in his memory. He wanted to taste and touch every part of her. His breathing was heavy with lust and pleasure and to her shock, so was hers. She looked down and saw her own breasts heaving from the heaviness of her breathing.

He slid his fingers out of her and sucked on them, tasting her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste and when he removed his fingers he licked his lips. He wanted more.

“I want you to go lay down over there.” he said, pointing behind her. She got off him and did as he told her to.

She walked down the steps and laid down where she had been kneeling when she was first brought in. She was laying so that when she was ordered to spread her legs and finger herself he could see everything perfectly.

He watched her a moment before standing. On his way down to her he made the rest of his clothes dematerialize so that he was now as naked as she was.

She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive, but regardless she still hated him for everything he was making her do. If he had come to her, not as king but as prince, and had gone about wooing her properly, perhaps she would have consented. But definitely not like this.  
“Am I, Loki, not a good king?” he asked as he lowered himself to her. “What other king would descend from his throne to please a common woman?” He pushed her hand away as he lowered his mouth to her mound and placed a kiss there. He took two fingers and separated her folds so that he could lick along her slit. He enjoyed the musky taste of her. It was almost intoxicating. He licked her again multiple times before teasing her clit with his tongue.

If this had been done under any other circumstances she would have joked about his nickname, Silvertongue, fit him nicely. In fact, it may have even been an understatement.

He slid three fingers inside of her this time and she let out a whimper that pleased him to no end. He suckled her clit until it was swollen and she began crying out. When her legs started shaking he stopped completely. A squeak at the loss of contact escaped her lips.

“Do not fret. We're not through yet.” he smiled.

He pulled her hips toward him and placed her knees on his shoulders. He guided his throbbing cock into her wet cunt and she let out a scream. No man she had ever been with was as big as he was and she was unprepared.

“Please. Please, my king, Please stop.” she begged.

“Shhh.” he replied. “It will be better soon if you just relax.”

He thrust in to her harder and she let out another scream.

“Please, Loki. Please, my king, I'm begging you to stop.” she cried out.

“Trust me, relax.” he said.

Trust him. She would have laughed but the pain was too great and she cried out again.

He continued to thrust deeply inside of her. They were quick, short thrusts, but he was buried completely inside of her. She could hear their skin slapping together and it almost made her sick. Yet still her body had other plans because eventually the pain gave way to pleasure and she caught herself moaning again.

“I told you.” he grunted when a moan escaped her lips. “I would never lie to you.”

His hands left her hips and cupped her bouncing tits. He stroked her hard nipples with his thumb as he thrust into her. His thrusting was becoming erratic and she could feel his cock pulsing inside of her.

“Rub yourself.” he breathed.

She lowered her hand and placed her fingers between their bodies so she could rub her still swollen clit. She was nearing the edge herself, now.

Loki circled his hips and buried himself as deep inside of her as he could. That motion mixed with the pleasure she was getting from herself pushed her over the edge and she came with a loud, deep moan. The contractions of the walls of her cunt were milking his throbbing cock and he spilled his seed deep inside of her with a loud moan of his own.

Once he was spent he pulled himself out of her and magicked his clothes back on. He returned to his slumped position on his stolen throne and ordered her to leave until he required her assistance again.


End file.
